Naruto The Legend Of Ninja
by gilbert.d.silalahi
Summary: Summary : Bagaimana Kalau Naruto Dan Oleh Dilatih Danzo? (Bad Summary) NHFD #5


Naruto : The Legend Of Ninja

Summary : Bagaimana Kalau Naruto Dilatih Oleh Danzo ? (Bad Summary) NHFD #5

Warning : OOC,Gaje, Bikin Sakit Mata,OC,Abal,Banyak Typo,Author Baru ,Dll !

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Advanture And Romance

Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Chapter 1

Pagi Ini Adalah Pagi Yg Cerah Dan Damai Untuk Semua Orang Kecuali Anak Berumur 6 Tahun Berambut Kuning Jabrik Yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia Sedang Dikejar-Kejar Oleh Warga Setiap Hari, Seperti Santapanya Setiap Hari.

Hari Ini Naruto Dikejar Warga Setengah Mereka Adalah Chunnin Dan Gennin.

Lalu Ia Berbelok Ke Kiri Tapi Nasibnya Kurang Beruntung Karena itu Adalah Jalan Buntu.

"Berhenti Kau Moster !" Teriak Salah Satu Gennin

"Sekarang Menyerahlah Monster! Karna Kau Tk Bs Lari Lagi Karna ini Jln Buntu!" Teriak Salah Satu Warga

Lalu Badan Naruto Bergemetar Karna Takut.

"Ampuni Aku, Memanya Apa Aku Pernah Bersalah Pada Kalian ?" Kata Naruto Sambil Gemeteran

"apa salahmu sangat banyak yaitu membunuh yondaime dan keluarga kami kau harus dibunuh !" Kata Seorang Chunin

"Sudahlah Ayo Kita Siksa Monster Itu !" Ucap Seorang Warga

"Ayo!" Teriak Semua Warga

**Time Skip**

Setelah Puas Menyiksa Naruto Pun Para Orang-Orang Itu Kembali

Setelah Itu Dgn Tertatih Naruto Kembali Ke Apartemn Naruto Dgn Banyak Tancapan Shuriken Dan Kunai.

"Argghhh!" Rintih Naruto Lalu Ia Langsung Pingsan

**MINDSCAPE**

"**Argh! Dimana Aku ?" Tanya Naruto Pada Diri Sendiri Sambil Merintih Kesakitan (author : lo gila ya ?)**

**Lalu Ia Berjalan Dgn Genangan Air Kumuh Dibawahnya Dan Hanya Diterangi Lilin.**

**Setelah Beberapa Menit Naruto Berhenti Di Sebuah Penjara Dan Ditengahnya Ada Sebuah Kanji Yg artinya "Fuin"**

"**Tempat Apa Ini?" Tanya Naruto Kebingungan Sendiri**

**Lalu Ia Melihat Seekor Monster Rubah Raksaksa Beekor 9.**

"**Kyubii? Bukankah Dia Sudah Mati ?" Tanya Naruto Terhadap Rubah Itu**

"**Gahahahahahaha Baka ! Aku Adalah Mahluk Imortal Kyubi No Yokou Aku Tdk Akan Mati Oleh Ayahmu Yondaime Hokage!" Ucap Kyubi Dgn Garangnya XD**

"**Apa! Ayahku Yondaime?!" Kata Naruto Sambil Shock Ala Anime ( Author : Lebay Lo Naruro -_-")**

"**Ya ! " Kata Kyubi Masih Dgn Suara Garangnya **

"**Lalu Apa Yg Terjadi Saat Itu " Tanya Naruto Yg Sdh Tdk Kaget Lagi**

Kyubi Pun **Menceritakanya Ke Naruto Ia Menyerang Konoha Karna Dikendalikan Orang Bertopeng.**

"**Hm... Lalu Apakah Kau Ingin Menjadi Temanku Kyubi?" Kata Naruto Sambil Tersenyum **

'**Sepertinya Dia Orang Yg Dibilang Kakek' Batin Kyubi Sdng Shock **

"**Hm... Baik lah Asalkan Kau Berjanji Tidak Manggunakanku Sebagai Alat Tapi Partner OK ? Dan Panggil Aku Kurama Itu Nama Asliku" Kata Kyubi Sambil Mengancam**

"**Baik Kurama-Chan Dattebayo~" KAta Naruto Sambil Meledek Kurama Dgn Suffix –Chan**

"**Grrrrr... Kau !"**** Kata Kyubi Yg Mulai Sgt Geram Karna Namanya Dipakaikan Embel-Embel Chan  
**

"**Maafkan Aku Kurama Aku Hanya Bercanda. Oh Ya Omong Omong Pintu Keluarnya Dimana ?" Kata Naruto Yg Kebingungan **

"**Gr... Pejamkan Matamu Lalu Konsentrasi Lah Itu Cara Untuk Kamu Keluar****" Kata Kyubi **

"**Ha'I Kurama !" Kata Naruto **

**Rumah Sakit Konoha **

"**Ugh... Egh..." Rintih Naruto Lalu Bangun **

"**Rupanya Kau Kau Sudah Sadar Ya " Ucap Hiruzen **

"**Hokage-Jiji Aku Mau Ramen " Kata Naruto Tiba Tiba Minta Ramen (Ngidamlo ? | Dirasengan Naruto)**

"**Baiklah Lukamu Jg Cpt Sembuh Seperti Biasanya" Kata Hiruzen a.k.a Sandaime Hokage**

**Ramen Ichiraku **

"**Ah Enaknya !" Kata Naruto Kekenyangan Sambil Mengusap-usap PErutnya Setelah MAkan 8 Mangkok Ramen . **

**Dan Seperti Biasanya Naruto Langsung Pergi Dan Bilang Agar Itu Dibayarari Jijinya.**

**Lalu Ia Berjalan Pulang Dgn Santainya Dan menghiraukan Tatapan Benci Yg Memandanginya.**

" **Hah.. Lebih Baik Aku jalan jalan dulu ah.." Kata NAruto Sambil Berjalan Dgn Bersiul **

**KakinyaPun Melangkah Ke Hutan Terlarang Tanpa Ia Sadari.**

"**Hm? Hutan Terlarang ?" Kata Naruto Lalu Muncul Seorang Di Depanya**

"**Uzumaki Naruto Apa Kau Ingin Menjadi Ninja Yang Kuat ?" Kata Seseorang Itu Dlm Gelap**

**TBC**

**Apakah Seru Gan Sorry Masih Pemula Kalo Yg Review Lebih Dari Lima Me Bakal Bikin Chapter Besok 2k**

**Me OUT!**

**Arigatou**


End file.
